Singing a Valentine-OneShot
by Tatertat
Summary: Kim has no date to the Valentine' Dance. Jack said he was busy, but with what? From the author of Talent Show Discoveries.


Singing a Valentine-A Valentine's One Shot

**Hey guys! It is Tatertat here. This is my first oneshot. I know it not Valentine's Day, but at least it is in the same week. This story is in Kim P.O.V. Also, check out my other story, Talent Show Discoveries. I don't own Call Me Maybe By Carly Rae Jepsen, Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes, or Kickin It. I wanted to make up to all you Jase fans so there is some in here. Enjoy the story.**

So today is the valentine's dance. The only reason I am going is because I have to perform there. I am the main performance. I wanted Jack to ask me, but he said he was busy this Friday. So now I am all alone. Everyone else had dates. I am wearing a white strapless dress with a red bow on the waist and red flats. My mom drove me to the dance early so I can set up. I wanted to perform Call Me Maybe. I got to the dance and the gym had a stage and many decorations. I don't have a date or a Valentine and this is just putting me down. People started walking in hand in hand with their dates. I just sat on the edge of the stage watching the people dance and have fun. I saw Grace and Jerry come in along with Milton and Julie. They all came and said hey, and then they went to go dance. The student coordinator for the dance Sara came running out.

Sara: "Kim, we need to talk."

Me: "Ok, about what?"

Sara: "Well, you are no longer performing."

Me: "Wait, why?"

Sara: "Someone else is taking the spot. But they said that they wanted you to sit at that table. At the seat closer to the stage and watched the whole performance." She was point to a round table close to the stage.

Me: "Who is performing?"

Sara: "I can't say but just see what happens."

Then she just walked off. I got off the stage and went to sit down. Soon, Julie and Grace came to join me. They both looked a little too excited.

Me: "Okay, what is going on?"

Grace and Julie: "Just watch and see."

Why does everyone keep tell me that? Then, Milton and Jerry came on stage. I am now starting to get super interested. They started to speak.

Jerry: "Hey, everyone I know you wanted to hear Kim, tonight.

Milton: "but we have a better surprise for you."

Jerry: "He wants to add this. Kim please do not kill me, watch the whole performance first.

That is when everything started to come together. Two people came to mind, Jack and Brody. I wonder who would come out. I would attack Jack for lying and Brody for what happened at the cotillion. Jerry and Milton got off stage and sat next to their dates at the table. Then someone started singing but no one could see them. They were singing my favorite song.

_[Mystery Guy]_

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note o-oh_

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_So sing along to my stereo_

I could see everyone looking for the mystery singer. Then Eddie was on stage and started rapping.

_[Eddie]_

_If I was just another dusty record on the shelf_

_Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else_

_If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?_

_Like it read well, check it, Travie, I can handle that_

_Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks_

_It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks_

_I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that_

_Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts_

_If I could only find a note to make you understand_

_I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hands_

_To keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune_

_And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_

_[Chorus]_

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note_

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_So sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh, to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh, so sing along to my stereo_

_[Eddie]_

_If I was an old-school, fifty pound boombox_

_Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk_

_Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops_

_[ From: . ]_

_And crank it higher every time they told you to stop_

_And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me_

_When you have to purchase mad D batteries_

_Appreciate every mixtape your friends make_

_You never know, we come and go like on the interstate_

_I think finally found a note to make you understand_

_If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand_

_T' keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune_

_And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_

_[Chorus]_

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note o-oh_

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_So sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh, so sing along to my stereo_

_[Bridge]_

_I only pray you'll never leave me behind (never leave me)_

_Because good music can be so hard to find (so hard to find)_

_I'll take your hand and hold it closer to mine_

_Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind_

_[Chorus]_

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note o-oh_

_Make me your radio_

_'N turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_So sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh, so sing along to my stereo_

_(Yeah)_

Then Brody came on stage. Eddie dropped his microphone in shock. Everyone was confused, so was I.

Brody: "Look Kim I am sorry for what happened. Can you forgive me?

"Kim, don't listen to him. I was the one singing." I turned around to see Jack behind me. He jumped on stage. Brody and Jack started to argue. All of a sudden

…, Eddie screamed "Stop!" Everyone in the room looked at him.

Eddie: "Okay, who thinks Brody did it?" All the black dragons raised their hands. I have figured out who was telling the truth.

Eddie: "Okay…, who thinks Jack did it?" Everyone else raised their hands. I walked onto the stage. I put my hands on Brody's shoulders. Everyone was shocked by my actions. Jack was about to leave. I gave Brody an innocent smile and kicked him in a place no guy wants to be kicked. He immediately hit the ground. Everybody went "ohhhhh". Then I kneeled next to him and said "You really think I am that stupid. Never, ever talk to me again." The black dragons lifted off stage and out of the gym. I then turned to Jack, who was still in shock from what happen.

Jack: "Do you just…?

Me: "kick Brody in between the legs, yes I did."

Jack: "Okay, Kim I am sorry for what I did. I just wanted to do something special for you. And there is something I want to ask you.

Me: "What is it?"

Jack: "Will you be mine?" I was shocked.

Me: "Yes, I would love too. Then we kissed. It was amazing. We stayed there in till we heard someone cough on stage, we separate everyone staring at us and cheering.

Jerry: "Alright people get in line and give me your cash." Everyone groaned and took out some cash. They started to walk towards him.

Me and Jack: "What are you talking about?"

Eddie: "People may have not have betted on you and Jerry won."

Jack:" Jerry, you have five seconds to run." Jack grabbed my hand. This was going to be fun. Jerry ran off before anyone could give him any money. Grace was happily taking it for him. Then, we ran off to beat Jerry up for the first time as a couple.

**Well that the end of that. Did you enjoy it? All my stories have songs in them. Weird, right? Anyways, be sure to check my other story, Talent Show Discoveries. Well, peace out my people and keep swaging the Gangnam Style.**

**-Tatertat**


End file.
